


love, actually, is all around

by vailann



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailann/pseuds/vailann
Summary: Mike's been lonely ever since Will moved away. Good thing the Byers are returning to Hawkins for Christmas.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574671
Kudos: 31





	love, actually, is all around

**Author's Note:**

> December 16th Prompt: love, actually, is all around.

Mike would never admit it to anyone, but he was lonely. 

He missed Will. He missed Will everyday since he had moved. He tried his hardest not too. He was supposed to miss El, not Will. After the months wore on, he found he couldn't fight it. He didn't love El. He’s not sure if he ever did. 

“The Byers are here Mike!” his mom called from downstairs.

Mike ran downstairs, pausing and walking slower halfway down in order to not seem too enthusiastic about the Byers return. Nancy was already down there tightly hugging Jonathan. He went to Will first and hugged him, letting go after a second or two. Will’s smile in return made Mike felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. “Hi,” Will said cheerily, to which Mike said the same. 

He looked over to El. She was standing there awkwardly, avoiding looking at anyone. “Hello El.”

“Hey Mike...” she mumbled back.

Karen interrupted their greetings, “Alright, you guys get settled, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” 

Mike convinced his mom to let the Byers stay at their house. Jonathan was in Nancy's room. Joyce and El were staying in the basement on the couches. Will was staying in his room.

At dinner they caught up. Joyce talked about how they were doing. Will and El told what it was like at their new school. Mike talked about what was going on here. Everyone was excited for the next few days, especially Christmas. It was nice to be together again. 

Later that night, Will and him were alone in his room. He was showing him some of his recent drawings, Mike was amazed by his friend's talent. He showed Will some of his writing.

Will looked at the alarm clock, “Well, it’s getting late, we should go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

They both got under the covers of their respective beds. Mike in his, and Will on the mattress on the floor.

“Goodnight, Mike.”

He was thinking. Will had snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, goodnight,” he replied.

Mike stayed awake for a while, listening to the hushed sound of Will’s breathing. He felt even lonelier now, with his best friend a couple feet away, than he had in the past few months. The longing to be close to Will made the short distance unbearable.

He half-hoped that he was asleep when he asked, “Do you wanna come up here?”

“Yes.”

Will wordlessly stood up and pulled back the covers, joining him. They were face to face, only a foot apart. Mike slowly put his arm around Will.

Mike decided to be honest, “I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

He could feel his own heart beating fast along with Will’s. Despite how nervous this made him, this was the first time he felt truly happy since he left. Will took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Mike felt love.


End file.
